Drago Détraqué
by Pounkska
Summary: Chapitre 6 en ligne ! Drago se fait renvoyer de chez son père. Il vit maintenant chez les moldus. Drago commence à si faire. Par chance, il change un peu... Quelqu'un vient le voir... Slash!
1. Chapitre1

Commentaire : Bonjour tout le monde. Je reviens avec une autre histoire. Mes autres fics n'ont pas été très très populaires et je crois que elle aussi ne le sera pas. Mais bon, j'ai fait cette histoire sur un coup de tête. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Des petits messages seraient très appréciés.  
  
Chapitre 1  
Non non et non !  
  
-Non, mais tu blagues ?  
  
-Non je rigole vraiment pas ! Si tu veux pas prendre ma décision, alors tu t'en vas de chez nous.  
  
-Ça sera mieux comme ça de toute façon. Je ne serais plus pris avec une mère alcoolique et un père qui ne s'occupe même pas de sa famille à part de son Voldiiii ! Je vais aller faire mes bagages...  
  
-Je n'ai pas terminé ! Je ne vais pas te laisser seul dehors mais t'envoyer à l'orphelinat !  
  
-Qu.. Quoi? Sorcier j'espère !  
  
-Non ! Pas question ! Je veux juste te voir dans les familles moldus !! dit le père de Drago.  
  
Il prit son garçon par le bras et l'obligea à faire ses bagages. Avec plus de lenteur que jamais, Drago apporta ses bagages en bas.  
  
-Tu te dépêches un peu ? Ta "mère" vient d'appeler à l'orphelinat et ça va faire 30 minutes.  
  
Une fois arrivé là-bas, Drago frissonna. Cette place était remplie de jeunes enfants mais pas d'adolescents, comme lui.  
  
-Bon tu restes ici deux secondes, j'ai oublié de garer... Heu... Ma voiture !  
  
Lucius fila à l'extérieur.  
  
-Sa voiture ? Il n'a pas de voiture !!! Non mais il est dingue celui là ! Il s'est sauvé... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire...  
  
Une femme, assez jeune, d'à peu près 21 ans, vint le voir.  
  
-Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? Nous fermons dans quelques minutes alors...  
  
-Heu. Désolé, je me suis perdu, enfin, mes parents m'ont jeté de la maison et je n'ai plus d'endroit où dormir.  
  
-Très bien, vous pouvez rester ici pour la nuit, nous allons étudier votre cas demain. Vous irez dans la chambre de Betty, chambre 14.  
  
Drago prit sa mallette et alla vers la chambre 14. Il était très content de savoir qu'il allait être avec une fille.  
  
Il cogna à la porte. Une jeune fille d'à peut près 7 ans répondit.  
  
-Je peux vous aider ? demanda la jeune fille timidement.  
  
-Heu... oui. En fait, je dois coucher avec toi pour la nuit, enfin, pas dans le même lit mais par terre... dit maladroitement Drago.  
  
La jeune fille avait l'air toute fragile et elle était très timide...  
  
-Ha bon... Ça se peut. Ils m'envoient de toute façon, chaque jour, des fous dans ma chambre alors je suis pas mal habituée, dit-elle en le laissant entrer.  
  
-Tu me traite de fou là ma petite ? demanda Drago à qui sa gêne était partie La colère faisait surface.  
  
-Non non, dit-elle encore une fois très timidement en voyant l'erreur qu'elle avait faite. Bon, j'ai deux lits, lequel tu veux prendre ?  
  
-N'importe lequel, ça n' a pas vraiment d'importance. Je veux juste me coucher.  
  
Drago alla vers un lit et se coucha. Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain. Il avait eu quelques difficultés à s'endormir la veille. Il alla se promener un peu dans le centre... Déjà, des adultes étaient dans le centre à la recherche d'enfants. En passant devant un bureau, Drago entendit son nom.  
  
-Un gars d'environs 15 ans... Nous en avons plusieurs...  
  
-Un gars pas trop difficile... Qui est assez gentil.  
  
-Nous avons reçu, hier, un nouveau garçon nommé Drago Malfoy. Il a été mené ici et son père s'est sauvé. Il a l'air assez gentil...  
  
-Je pourrai le rencontrer ?  
  
-Oui bien sûr, je vais aller le chercher.  
  
Drago se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre avant que la femme du centre n'arrive.  
  
-Drago, je peux entrer ?  
  
-Oui, oui, bien sûr, c'est votre centre non ?  
  
-Oui bien sûr. Il y aurai une dame qui voudrait te rencontrer. Tu veux bien me suivre s'il te plaît ?  
  
Drago suivit la jeune femme.  
  
-Bonjour, fit la dame qui cherchait un enfant.  
  
Elle était grande mais jolie. Elle était sûrement dans la vingtaine. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et les yeux verts.  
  
-Bonjour, dit Drago en s'asseyant.  
  
-Je m'appelle Caroline. Hum... Je suis à la recherche d'un enfant... Et j'ai cru que... Toi peut-être tu serais le... Bon, dit Caroline timidement.  
  
-Wai bien sûr, on peu essayer, dit Drago avec un sourire. Pouvez-vous nous laisser ?  
  
La femme du centre s'en alla.  
  
-Vous pouvez me poser des questions si vous voulez.  
  
-Oui après tu pourras m'en poser, dit Caroline qui avait l'air un peu plus sûr d'elle. Tu habitais avec tes parents avant ? Ta mère et ton père ensemble ?  
  
-Oui pourquoi?  
  
-Ok... Parce que moi je suis seul... Mon mari est mort... Et disons que j'ai toujours voulu avoir un enfant mais pour l'instant, ça ne me tente pas trop de m'engager dans une nouvelle relation amoureuse...  
  
-Ho.. Désolé pour votre mari...  
  
-Oui, bon... Aussi, est-ce que tu avais une s?ur ou un frère ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Très bien.  
  
Pendant 45 minutes, Caroline Posa toutes sortes de questions à Drago. A la fin, elle avait l'air satisfaite et lui aussi.  
  
-Il m'a l'air parfait, dit-elle à la madame du centre. Quand vais-je pouvoir le prendre ?  
  
-Toute suite si vous voulez. Il suffit qu'il aille faire ses valises et qu'il s'en aille avec vous.  
  
Drago alla faire ses bagages. Il était très content d'avoir trouvé une famille, enfin, une mère, en aussi peu de temps. Il dit au revoir à la dame du centre se dirigea vers l'auto, enfin, c'était comme ça que Caroline appelait ça.  
  
En ouvrant la porte, Drago ne savait plus trop quoi faire.  
  
-Tu entres ? demanda Caroline.  
  
Drago entra et fit comme Caroline. Il attacha la drôle de ceinture. Il était tendu. Il n'avait jamais fait un tour d'auto auparavant.  
  
-Tu es stressé ? demanda encore Caroline.  
  
-Heu.. Non non, répondit Drago nerveux.  
  
Après 30 minutes dans l'auto, ils arrivèrent à la maison de Caroline.  
  
-Bienvenue au 6 Privet Drive, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Commentaire : Bonjour et voici le deuxième chapitre de « Drago détraqué ». Merci pour les reviews. Il n'y a pas encore de présence de Slash dans ce chapitre mais dans le 3ieme, Harry et Drago vont se parler, mais pas encore une « Grosse » présence de slash. Cela va venir. Continuez à me donner vos commentaires pour m'encourager. Sinon je vais arrêter la fic ici. Merci.  
  
Chapitre 2  
Les problèmes corrompent avec les problèmes absolus. Le problème est  
maintenant réglé.  
  
-Très belle maison, fit remarquer Drago en débarquant de l'auto et en voyant la maison.  
  
En fait, les maisons étaient jolies toutes pareilles mais Drago voulait la complimenter, une façon de la remercier.  
  
Drago n'avait jamais pensé qu'il fallait un jour lui avouer qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il avait déjà une école.  
  
-Ta chambre est au deuxième. Première porte.  
  
Drago monta rapidement dans sa chambre. Elle était simple, avec un lit, un meuble et un bureau pour travailler. Ça faisait tout un gros changement comparé de sa chambre quand il était au manoir. Mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, au moins il avait une chambre et une maison. Il était vraiment reconnaissant envers Caroline.  
  
-Drago, tu veux venir ici s'il te plait !  
  
Drago se dépêcha à aller rejoindre Caroline en bas, dans la cuisine.  
  
-Je voudrais qu'on discute un peu. Assis-toi. À quelle école tu allais avant ? J'aimerai bien qu'on en discute pour que je puisse t'inscrire dans une école le plus rapidement possible.  
  
-Heu, à vrai dire, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose.  
  
-Pas obligé de me vouvoyer. Tu n'allais pas à l'école avant ? Demanda Caroline sérieusement.  
  
-Non non, j'y suis toujours allé. Disons que je ne voulais pas aborder le sujet tout de suite mais vu que tu as commencé. Je vais à une école pas ordinaire et je ne suis pas ordinaire, comme les autres enfants, ici dans la rue.  
  
-Tu veux dire ?  
  
-Je sais pas comment dire. Je ne veux pas que tu me renvoies de la maison pour ça. Ça va sûrement être le cas. Bon je le dis, de toute façon, si tu ne veux pas de moi après, le ministère de la magie, du centre de détention des moldus, va s'occuper de vous après.  
  
-Le ministère de la magie ? Du centre de détention des moldus ? De quoi tu parles ? Donne un peu plus de détails s'il te plait. Ça pourrai m'aider. Et c'est quoi des moldus ?  
  
-Des moldus c'est des gens comme vous, qui n'a pas de pouvoir magique.  
  
-Alors, ce que tu es en train de me dire c'est que tu as des pouvoirs magique, toi ?  
  
-Wai.  
  
-Tu rigoles ? dit-elle sur le point de s'évanouir.  
  
-Non je rigole pas, je peux te donner des preuves mais si je fais de la magie, autre qu'à mon école, et que je n'ai pas 17 ans, le ministère peut casser ma baguette magique.  
  
-Tu as en plus une baguette magique ? Comme les vrais sorciers qu'on voit à la télévision ?  
  
-C'est quoi une télévitiation ?  
  
-Tu ne connais pas ? Je vois que tu étais dans une famille de sorciers. Tu sais, je trouve ça génial que tu sois un sorcier, je voudrais que tu me parle plus de. Ça !  
  
-Vraiment ? Tu es vraiment super ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu aurais voulu me garder après ça. Bon je vais t'en dire plus. Je suis né d'une famille de sang pur, c'est à dire, que mes parents avaient tous les deux du sang de sorcier. J'ai toujours été sorcier, comparé à d'autres personnes qui ont été sorcier seulement à l'âge de 11 ans environ, qui ont été à l'école de sorcellerie. D'habitude, c'est des moldus. Comme je disais tout à l'heure, je vais dans une école de sorcier qui se nomme Poudlard.  
  
-Où est-ce qu'elle se situe ? Demanda-t-elle, émerveillée.  
  
-Dans Londres. Chaque année, nous prenons un train pour se rendre à Poudlard. Le train se trouve sur la plate-forme 9 ¾, dans King's cross. Ça c'est pour mon école. Pour le monde de sorcier voici : nous avons un monde sorcier, caché des moldus. Si tu veux, je vais pouvoir t'y amener. Tout ce monde là de sorciers et tout, est contrôlé par un ministère, comme ici. Mais nous ça s'appelle le ministère de la magie. Je pourrais te donner tous les sections qui comprennent le ministère, malgré que je ne les connais pas tous, mais ça va prendre sûrement toute la journée.  
  
-Ça veut dire, que je pourrais passer à côté d'un sorcier et je ne le saurais même pas ?  
  
-C'est ça, notre monde est bien caché.  
  
-Explique moi, comment tu fais de la magie, demanda Caroline, obnubilée.  
  
-C'est très simple. Nous utilisons une baguette magique, une sorte de bout de bois pour faire de la magie. Nous disons des mots ou des phrases pour qu'un sort sorte de la baguette magique. Il y a deux sortes de magie : La bonne et la mauvaise [noir/blanc] J'ai toujours utilisé la mauvaise. Mais disons que c'était mon père qui m'obligeait. Maintenant je voudrais changer. Ha oui, j'ai rasé d'oublier un détail.  
  
Drago commença à raconter à Caroline l'histoire de Voldemort. Du début jusqu'à la fin. Sans oublier de mentionner Harry Potter.  
  
-Quoi ? Harry Potter est un sorcier ?  
  
-Tu le connais ? Demanda Drago, intrigué.  
  
-Bien sûr c'est un de mes voisins ! Mais pourtant, son oncle et sa tante disent qu'il va à une école de malades mentaux.  
  
-Non non, il va à Poudlard. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il habitait ici. dit Drago en un grognement.  
  
-Tu ne l'aimes pas ?  
  
-À l'école, il y a 4 maisons : Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Moi je vais à Serpentard et lui à Gryffondor. Ses deux maisons là sont rivales. Alors voici la raison pourquoi nous nous entendons pas. Disons qu'on s'est toujours détesté depuis que je suis à Poudlard.  
  
-Je ne sais pas comment tu vas te faire des amis ici car il n'y a pas beaucoup de jeunes de ton âge. C'est quand ta fête ?  
  
-Le 30 mai.  
  
-Je suis désolé, mais je dois aller travailler. J'avais dit que je n'étais pas là pour rentrer cette après midi. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?  
  
-Non non.  
  
-Ne fais pas trop de bêtises, dit Caroline en lui faisant un clin d'?il. Fais comme chez toi, si tu as faim, j'ai fait les commissions hier. Bye.  
  
Caroline prit ses clefs et sortit.  
  
-Je ne vais pas revenir tard. Je vais revenir avant le souper. Bye !  
  
Drago tournait en rond dans la maison. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Après mur réflexion, il décida d'essayer un gros appareil avec un écran et des petits boutons. Sans faire attention, il pesa sur un des pitons et l'écran s'ouvrit. Drago sursauta. Il y avait des petites personnes qui bougeaient dans l'écran. Drago s'avança de plus près pour voir les personnes. Il leur parla mais elles ne lui répondirent pas. Après désespoir, Drago décida d'aller faire une petite marche.  
  
Voici l'autre chapitre. N'oubliez pas de me laisser des petits messages pour me dire si je devrais continuer. Pour le prochain chapitre Drago va rencontrer Harry. Je sais que ce chapitre était assez long et qu'il y avait plein de descriptions de choses que vous saviez déjà mais il fallait que je le fasse ! Chow tout le monde  
  
pounkska 


	3. Chapitre 3

Commentaire : Bonjour tout le monde ! Me re-voici pour un autre chapitre ! Je trouve que je fais les chapitres assez courts et c'est pour ça, après le chapitre 3, ils vont être un peu plus longs. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. Si ça vous dérange, dites-le moi ! Je vois aussi que dans plusieurs de mes reviews vous dites que je fais beaucoup de fautes [c'est vrai] J'essaie de contacter agadou qui s'est proposée pour me corriger. Elle m'a dit qu'elle partait en vacances pendant un bon bout de temps alors c'est à vous de choisir : soit je ne mets pas la suite avant qu'elle revienne en vacances ou je mets la suite même si c'est rempli de fautes ! À vous de choisir ! Aussi, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui se sont proposés de corriger mon histoire =o) Je suis très contente et désolée pour mes expressions Canadienne, j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'en détacher =o) Voici maintenant les réponses au reviews ! Je vais maintenant faire cela vu que vous êtes bien gentils et que vous me reviewaient ! [Pour le chapitre 1 et 2] Merci encore une fois et ne lâchez surtout pas de me laisser vos commentaires =o) :  
  
Banana_Moon :Wah ma première Review! Merci beaucoup =o) Et merci aussi de me dire que je n'acceptais pas les reviews non-signées ! Comme ça, maintenant, j'ai plus de reviews ! Merci aussi, [lol] ^^ ' de t'être proposée de vouloir corriger mon histoire. Mais j'ai essayé ton adresse mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Merci mais je crois que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et je ne prends pas ça pour une insulte ! [Sinon tu ne te serais certainement pas proposée] N'arrête pas de reviewer !  
  
Lululle : Merci pour ta Review. Je sais que d'habitude les adoptions prennent plus de temps que ça mais je ne voulais pas baser l'histoire vraiment sur ça. Alors disons que j'ai exagéré un peu. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? *mimi sourire*  
  
Marie : Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire !  
  
Hermione : Ah ! Tu connais ce site ? Merci pour ta review ici, sur fanfiction.net !  
  
Malissandre : J'espère que tu as lu la suite parce que la voilà ! Merci !  
  
Ela : Le paravent en auto? Lolll.  
  
Kaima : Tu peux maintenant voir la tête de Potter ! J'espère qu'il va te plaire parce que je lui es arrangé le portrait ! Lol.. Je blague.  
  
Lululle : Merci encore pour ta review ! Lol. Je riais moi aussi, quand j'ai composé ce bout là. Je le vois très bien aussi. Même s'il aurait l'air d'un idiot.  
  
Elava : Merci beaucoup pour ta proposition mais j'ai déjà pris quelqu'un d'autre. À date, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle par exemple. _ '  
  
Nono : Enfin, Harry va presque faire une crise cardiaque. Non dommage, il en fait pas mais j'aurais pu !!  
  
Alician : Merci toi aussi pour ta proposition ! Mais comme j'ai dis, j'ai déjà pris quelqu'un même si elle ne m'a pas encore répondu. J'espère qu'elle va me répondre parce que là je publie tous les chapitres avec des fautes.  
  
Clau : Merci beaucoup Clau. J'espère moi aussi que vous allez l'apprécier. Mais comme je disais, je ne croyais pas qu'elle était autant populaire que cela. J'ai fait cette histoire sur un coup de tête. C'est aussi pour cela que le premier chapitre n'est pas très bien composé mais je compte le reprendre.  
  
Agadou : Voilà une 4ieme proposition !! Lol ! Non mais je suis vraiment contente qu'il y ait autant de monde qui veuille m'aider ! Je t'ai choisi. Mais j'espère que tu vas répondre au mail que je t'ai envoyé, sinon je vais sûrement changer de personne ! Merci encore !!  
  
Bon voilà pour les reviews et maintenant, voici l'histoire!  
  
***///****  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
En dépit de toute la cruelle douleur que j'éprouve en ce moment  
« Charles Dickens »  
  
Drago sortit de sa nouvelle maison. Il voulait visiter un peu le coin et en plus, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Le monde moldu était trop étrange pour lui, avec tous ses appareils. Il va falloir qu'il apprenne beaucoup de choses sur eux. Bien sûr, il ne les aimait toujours pas mais il ne les détestait pas. Caroline avait été très gentille avec elle. Peut-être que les moldus n'étaient pas si sauvages que ça après tout.  
  
Drago se demandait bien où pouvait habiter Harry. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin car il le vit, dans la cours avant, couché par terre, entre deux buissons. Drago voulait lui faire une bonne blague en lui faisant peur. Il se contenta de ne pas essayer de se faire remarquer, par peur qu'il ne le lâche pas pendant le reste de l'été. Drago voulait avoir un été tranquille, pas personne pour l'achaler.  
  
Il décida d'aller vers le parc qu'il avait vu dans l'auto. Plusieurs jeunes y étaient. Drago alla s'asseoir aux balançoires. Un gang arriva prêt de lui. Un était assez gros, l'autre était mince avec des petites lunettes, et l'autre avait de longs cheveux bruns. Ils avaient tous les trois un joint à la bouche. Les trois gars le regardaient bizarrement, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Le gros commença à parler à Drago.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là minable ? C'est l'endroit à nous, pour les grands !  
  
Drago n'était pas le genre à se laisser faire. Il sentait sa colère lui monter aux narines.  
  
-C'est moi que tu traites de minable ? Cette endroit n'est pas à vous !  
  
-Oui ! Tu devrais dégager le plus rapidement possible, sinon.  
  
Drago s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette magique [car il la traînait toujours avec lui] quand quelqu'un se mit entre les deux.  
  
-Dudley, tu as un peu fini d'agacer tout le monde ? Il a bien raison, ce n'est pas juste à toi. C'est toi qui devrait partir car sinon.  
  
C'était Harry. Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Dudley et son gang. Sans hésitation, ils partirent tous les trois en courant. Même si les deux autres « tatas » qui étaient avec Dudley ne savaient pas qu'est-ce que c'était.  
  
-Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, Potter. J'étais bien capable de me débrouiller tout seul.  
  
-Bonjour Malfoy. Alors, depuis quand tu vis avec ces chers moldus ? Dit Harry, avec un petit sourire.  
  
-Très drôle. De toute façon, je sais que tu t'en fous. Moi je m'en vais. J'ai rien à faire ici, avec toi.  
  
-Tu m'en dois une hein ?  
  
-Pourquoi je t'en devrai une ? Je t'ai dit que je suis capable de me débrouiller tout seul. Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide.  
  
-Tu trouves que c'est une coïncidence que tu viennes habiter ici ? demanda Harry, en ignorant ce que Drago venait de dire. Tes parents sont venus avec toi ou ils t'ont laissé sur le bord du chemin et une gentille petite moldue t'a ramassé par pitié ?  
  
-Arrête ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu ne comprends rien et tu ne comprendras jamais rien !  
  
-Je vois que j'ai touché juste! dit Harry, très content.  
  
-Si tu veux savoir, oui mon père m'a laissé, oui, je vis chez une moldue mais je m'en fiche ! J'ai juste pris une bonne décision et c'est ça qui compte pour moi ! Rien d'autre ! Je m'en fous de mon père, de ma mère, de toi, du monde de sorcellerie ! Pour l'instant, je veux être tranquille ! Seul ! Que personne ne me dérange !  
  
-Et c'était quoi ta « fameuse » décision ? demanda Harry, curieux.  
  
-Tu veux le savoir ?  
  
-Oui  
  
-Vraiment ? demanda Drago qui commençait à faire une crise de nerfs. J'ai refusé d'être un mangemort. J'aime bien être méchant, diabolique, faire peur aux autres, être supérieur mais je ne voudrais jamais tuer des personnes ! Ce n'est pas mon but dans la vie ! Je ne voudrais pas finir comme mon père qui est toujours sur les ordres de Voldemort, qui aime torturer sa famille, qui empêche de tout faire ! J'en est plus qu'assez de tout cela ! Je voulais me sortir de tous ça ! Même si ça serai dans le monde moldu. Mais toi tu n'as jamais vécu ça ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Ce n'est pas toi que ton père venait chercher chaque nuit, soit pour te violer ou te battre ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a des cicatrices dans le dos ! Pas juste des cicatrices dans le dos mais dans la tête ! Je suis en train de virer fou ! Si j'avais continué à habiter dans cette famille là, j'aurai été comme mon père ! Un vrai détraqué mental !  
  
Drago s'assit sur une des balançoires. Il reprit son souffle. Révéler tout ça, ça lui avait fait du bien.  
  
-Excuse-moi, dit Drago en s'en allant rapidement.  
  
Harry resta planté là, dans le parc, à regarder Drago s'en aller. Lui qui avait toujours pensé que Drago était parfait, qu'il avait une belle famille, lui qui l'enviait en cachette, c'était tout sauf du bluffe. Il n'en revenait pas. Il ne savait pas que Drago avait autant mal. Il n'était maintenant pas le seul qui éprouvait toujours du mal en son fort intérieur. Il venait de trouver quelque chose en commun. Tous les deux en avaient marre de tout. Ils voulaient juste avoir de la tranquillité pour réfléchir, pour se morfondre sur eux. Juste quelques minutes pour pouvoir comprendre quelque chose. Maintenant, il prenait Drago en pitié. Il comprenait ce que Drago avait sur le c?ur. La croûte, comme on dirait, ne voulait pas partir. Les sentiments revenaient toujours à l'esprit. Tout pour être traumatisé.  
  
Harry entra chez lui, alla dans sa chambre et réfléchit. Pendant toutes ces années qu'ils s'étaient disputés, il ne savait pas ce qui se cachait derrière le visage de Malfoy. Un visage triste, qui ne demandait que de l'aide. C'est sûr, Drago lui, ne comprenait pas ce que Harry vivait. Peut- être qu'au fond, oui. Il fallait que Harry lui reparle.  
  
***/*** Voici le troisième chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Moi j'ai bien aimé le composé, même si au début, je ne savais pas trop quoi marquer mais tout est arrivé sur un coup de tête. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une petite review. Je sais que ce chapitre n'était pas trop long mais, il y a de gros paragraphes. Je reviens bientôt avec le 4ieme chapitre qui est déjà composé. Si je n'ai pas assez de reviews, oubliez-le ! 


	4. Chapitre 4

Je vois qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui lit mon histoire mais pas beaucoup de monde qui me laisse des reviews. Ça ne prend que deux minutes de faire une petite review, ça m'encouragerai beaucoup plus. Mais bon, c'est votre choix. Voici le chapitre où Drago, Caroline et Harry vont manger au resto. Nous pouvons aussi en savoir plus sur la mère adoptive de Drago, Caroline. Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 4  
On partira , ici ou là-bas. C'est bon, ne parle pas.  
« beck »  
  
Drago était entré en trombe dans la maison. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de faire. Tout dire, ses souffrances, à Harry Potter, le survivant. Le pire de ses ennemis. Mais il était soulagé. Il savait que maintenant, quelqu'un connaissait sa souffrance. Il en n'avait jamais parlé à personne. Même pas à Crabe ou Goyle. De toute façon, ils n'étaient pas ses amis. Maintenant qu'ils savaient que Drago s'était dégonflé devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ils allaient sûrement vouloir ne plus être ami avec lui. Mais Drago s'en fichait. Il se fichait de ne plus avoir d'amis.  
  
Plusieurs minutes, même heures passèrent pendant que Drago pensait à sa petite vie de minable. Caroline entra un peu plus tôt.  
  
-Drago, tu es là ? Cria-t-elle dans la maison.  
  
-Oui, oui, je suis en haut, répondit Drago.  
  
Caroline monta les escaliers et alla dans sa chambre pour le voir.  
  
-Mais, tu as pleuré ? Fit remarquer Caroline en s'asseyant sur le lit, à côté du jeune Serpentard.  
  
Drago ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Il se dépêcha de sécher ses larmes.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
  
-Rien d'important. Je repensais juste à mon ancienne maison. Je m'ennui, mentit Drago.  
  
-Tu ne te plais pas ici ?  
  
-Non, non, ce n'est pas ça ! Je me plais, je suis bien ici, seulement, c'était un peu différent chez moi.  
  
-Je te comprends.  
  
-C'est vrai ? Demanda Drago  
  
-Oui, j'ai été adoptée moi aussi à ton âge.  
  
-Comment ça ?  
  
-Disons que j'étais une petite rebelle. Je me suis souvent évadée de ma maison, deux ou trois fois. Mes parents étaient tannés alors ils m'ont mise dans une famille d'accueil. J'ai eu beaucoup de « famille ». Je me suis faite souvent renvoyée parce que je vendais de la drogue ou parce que je faisais mon propre casino de rue. Ils n'aimaient pas ça. Un moment donné, j'ai trouvé une bonne famille. Ils vivaient, par exemple, à la campagne. Je m'y suis habituée. J'ai arrêté de vendre de la drogue et de faire mon petit casino. Je suis ensuite devenue une fille normale, mais qui a quand même gardé son petit côté rebelle !  
  
-Wah !  
  
-Bon, je ne suis pas là pour compter ma vie mais plutôt pour te demander si ça te tentait d'aller manger dans un petit resto du coin, avec moi.  
  
-No problemo!  
  
-Mais j'ai invité quelqu'un d'autre. J'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas. Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas trop bien mais il fallait que je l'invite. Je l'ai vu s'en aller de sa maison quand je suis rentrée. On aurait dit qu'il avait pleuré. Si tu dis qu'il est un sorcier, tout comme toi, et que sa famille dit qu'il est un malade mental, alors il doit sûrement pas être bien traité. Je devais l'inviter à souper. Il n'a sûrement jamais eu un très bon repas.  
  
-Tu parles de Harry Potter ? Non, non, ça ne me dérange pas trop.  
  
Bien sûr, ça dérangeait Drago. Mais Caroline s'était montrée tellement gentille avec lui qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il n'avait qu'à juste ignorer Harry pendant que Caroline et lui conversaient. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur. « Mais, attends une minute. Elle a dit qu'il avait pleuré ? Non ça ne se peut pas ! Potter pleurer ? Est-ce que je lui aie fait quelque chose ? Pas à ma connaissance. De toute façon, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »  
  
-Nous partons dans 10 minutes. Je vais aller me changer. Va chercher Harry pendant ce temps la. Il a décidé de rester à la maison après que je lui aie dit qu'il pouvait manger avec nous. Il était supposé aller chercher quelque chose à manger pour lui.  
  
-Wai, je vais y aller. Je veux juste me changer moi aussi. Ça ne sera pas trop long.  
  
Drago monta dans sa chambre. Il mit un jean délavé et un chandail noir. Il décida de ne pas se peigner.  
  
Après s'être habillé, Drago alla chercher Harry.  
  
Il cogna à la porte de la maison des Dursley.  
  
-Bonjour. Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Vernon en voyant le garçon.  
  
-Bonjour.  
  
Harry était derrière Vernon et regardait Drago avec de grands yeux.  
  
-Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Mathieu. Votre fils, Harry Potter, aurait tué deux personnes au parc ce matin, vers 9h. Nous devons l'emporter pour lui passer des tests et poser des questions. C'est très urgent monsieur.  
  
-Très bien, emportez-le, dit Vernon en poussant Harry vers Drago. Et maintenant, foutez moi la paix !  
  
Vernon claqua la porte.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Il fallait que j'aille te chercher pour aller manger. J'ai essayé de trouver une solution vu que je sais que ton oncle et ta tante ne sont pas très super avec toi. Ça a l'air d'avoir bien fonctionné ma p'tite histoire ! Tu me remercieras un jour !  
  
-Très drôle. Bon allons manger maintenant, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la maison de Drago.  
  
-Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Caroline en sortant de sa maison.  
  
-Oui, oui. Répondit Drago.  
  
Ils allèrent tous vers le petit restaurant qui était à trois ou quatre pâtés de maison de Privet Drive. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup pendant le chemin mais Caroline coupa soudainement le silence.  
  
-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Demanda-elle.  
  
-Oui, depuis la première année à Poudlard, répondit Drago.  
  
-Ça fait quand même un bon bout de temps. Je suis très contente Drago que tu ais rencontré quelqu'un que tu connaissais déjà ici, dans ma rue.  
  
-Wai, ronchonna le sorcier concerné.  
  
-En espérant que ça change de l'école, espéra Harry.  
  
« En espérant que ça change de l'école ? Pourquoi il a dit ça ? Il veut que ça change ? Il ne comptera pas sur moi pour être sympa avec lui. Ça ne changera pas un point c'est tout. » pensa Drago.  
  
-Voici le petit restaurant, dit Caroline.  
  
Caroline avait menti. Ce n'était pas un petit restaurant mais le genre de restaurant riche où il faut que tu réserver un mois en avance. Il se nommait « The Little Richen ».  
  
-Comment as-tu fait pour avoir des places dans ce restaurant là? Demanda Drago.  
  
-Mon père et mon frère travaillent ici. Il m'ont réservé une table. Ils me gardent toujours une table vu que je viens souvent ici. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas que je vous y aie emmenés.  
  
-Je ne suis pas très bien habillé, dit Harry en regardant ses misérables guenilles.  
  
-Ça c'est vrai, répliqua Drago en pouffant de rire.  
  
Il portait un jean trop grand avec des trous. Une ceinture tenait son pantalon pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Il avait un chandail trop large, noir.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Caroline.  
  
Ils entrèrent tous dans le grand restaurant. Il était rempli. Tous le monde était chic. Les gens assis regardèrent bizarrement Harry passer.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ? Demanda Drago aux personnes indiscrètes.  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin à leur table.  
  
-Prenez ce que vous voulez parce que c'est gratuit pour nous ! Dit Caroline en sautant de joie.  
  
-Merci Mme Rebellan pour m'avoir emmené ici, dit Harry.  
  
-Tu peux m'appeler Caroline. Ça ferai moins bizarre, dit Caroline en lui faisant un clin d'?il.  
  
Un serveur s'approcha de leur table.  
  
-Je peux prendre votre commande ?  
  
-Oui, moi je vais prendre un v?ux parmesan avec des spaghettis s'il vous plaît.  
  
-Très bien, et pour vous monsieur ?  
  
-Des doigts de poulet avec une salade César s'il vous plaît, répondit Harry.  
  
-Et pour moi ça va être comme d'habitude, du poisson avec de belles grosse patates mon cher Ricky ! Dit Caroline.  
  
Ricky la regarda bizarrement. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas trop que Caroline l'appelle Ricky.  
  
-La boisson ?  
  
-Est-ce que vous voulez une bière les garçons ? Demanda Caroline à Harry et Drago.  
  
-C'est quoi ? Demanda Drago.  
  
-C'est une boisson alcoolisée. Un peu comme les bièraubeurres mais encore plus fortes, expliqua Harry.  
  
-Très bien, moi j'en prends une.  
  
-Moi aussi, dit Harry.  
  
-Trois Molson Dry.[Je ne sais pas s'ils ont cette bière là à Londre mais disons que oui ^^ ]  
  
Le serveur s'en alla.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire après avoir mangé ? Demanda Caroline.  
  
-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Drago.  
  
-Pourquoi ne pas se louer un film en le regardant avec du pop corn ? Dit Carline, toute excitée.  
  
-Très bonne idée, dit Harry. Si ça ne dérange pas à Drago, bien sûr.  
  
-C'est quoi des films ? Demanda Drago, intrigué.  
  
-C'est des bandes images qui passent dans une télévision, le tout relié fait un film, expliqua Harry.  
  
-C'est quoi une télévision ?  
  
-C'est une boite carrée avec un écran en avant qui sert à diffuser les bandes images.  
  
-Ha ok, dit Drago. Où sont les toilettes ?  
  
-Tu continues tout droit et tu tournes à gauche.  
  
-Je viens avec toi, dit Harry en se levant.  
  
Drago se dépêcha d'aller aux toilettes.  
  
-Tu sais que ta nouvelle « mère » est vraiment trop cool ! S'exclama Harry.  
  
-Si tu veux, tu peux me remplacer, grogna Drago.  
  
-Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure au parc. Je ne voulais pas te dire ça et te remémorer des mauvais souvenirs.  
  
-Et bien tu as réussi.  
  
Drago se dirigea vers la porte de sortie des toilettes.  
  
-Attends Malfoy.  
  
-Fiche-moi la paix Potter.  
  
-Je voulais juste être gentil avec toi, cingla Harry.  
  
-Et pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce que je me suis dit vu que nous avons des choses en communs tous les deux et bien nous pourrions peut-être, pas être ami, mais être plus compréhensible l'un envers l'autre.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que nous avons en commun ? De toute façon, tu ne me connais même pas.  
  
-Justement, je veux mieux te connaître. Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas le Malfoy de l'école mais le Drago qui a besoin d'aide, expliqua doucement Harry.  
  
-On en reparlera un autre moment, pour l'instant nous n'avons pas le temps, dit Drago qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Voici un autre chapitre de terminé. Ce chapitre est plus grand que les autres. Je ne savais pas trop où couper. Je sais que ce n'est pas un très bon endroit où finir mais bon. Je vais continuer cette histoire bientôt. J'espère avoir des petites reviews pour m'encourager ! 


	5. Chapitre 5

Hé hé!! Voici un autre chapitre! Me semble que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de chapitre ? Peut-être parce que je suis en train de faire un site sur Harry Potter !! Wai ! Je fais un site ! Si il y a du monde qui se porte volontaire pour m'aider, je ne refuserais pas !! C'est très dure toute seul je trouve, surtout quand c'est en html.  
  
Voici les reviews que j'ais eues depuis le chapitre heu... Depuis le chapitre 3 [o_O']  
  
Lunicorne: Marshi beaucoup ^____^  
  
NoNo: Lol!! Wai et bien je crois que j'ai trouvé une correctrice pour corriger les nombres de fautes que je fais.. [Snif, je ne suis vraiment pas bonne en français on dirait... ] Et voilà la suite [Pour ta deuxième review]  
  
Lululle: Attends de voir la suite ;)  
  
Clau: Je ne crois pas que je vais arrêter cette histoire. Je vois quelle est pas mal [Hein Darkmimi ? lol] appréciez du monde à part mes fautes d'orthographe... Snif.. lol  
  
Shenna: Marshi ^___^  
  
didji: Lol l'idée m'est venue comme ça, merci.  
  
sirie_stefie: Et bien voilà la suite...  
  
Lululle: Toujours la pour m'encourager et me laisser une petite review =o) Merci beaucoup !  
  
Anadrielle: Voilà les réponses aux reviews =o) Wai si Harry devient aussi gentil avec lui c'est peut-être parce qu'il s'ennuit pendant les vacances ;) lol  
  
Kim: Merci, non je vais pas me décourager, il y a plein d'idées qui germent dans ma petite tête !  
  
Kalhana: Merci beaucoup !! Je suis contente que ça plaise à quelqu'un que je donne des expressions Canadiennes. Je vois bien qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui vit au Canada pour comprendre mon histoire...  
  
Banana Moon: Je viens d'arranger le chapitre 5 =o) Et je viens aussi de te contacter ! Si je me trouve une correctrice, je crois bien que mes lecteurs vont être très contents et ils vont être à la merci pour toi d'avoir fait ça =o) loll Merci !  
  
Bon et bien voici le prochain chapitre, j,espère que vous allez l'appréciez! Il y a de l'alcool dans ce chapitre.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chaptre 5  
  
Drago se dirigea vers sa table, suivit de Harry. C'était très difficile de passer avec tous les serveurs qui se promenaient dans le restaurant. Drago eut de la chance, un des serveurs venait de renverser ses plats juste à côté de lui. Enfin, après 5 minutes de marche dans le restaurant rempli à craquer, Drago et Harry arrivèrent à leur destination. Caroline les regardait d'un drôle d'air.  
  
-Ça vous a pris du temps ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Caroline, riant un peu en voyant la tête que faisait Drago : un peu de dégou, mélangé avec du malaise.  
  
-Disons que plusieurs serveurs nous interceptaient. Enfin, ils nous empêchaient de passer, répondit Harry.  
  
-Ah ! Voilà notre repas, dit Caroline toute joyeuse.  
  
-V?ux parmesan pour ce garçon, doigts de poulet ici, et poisson pour notre chère madame.  
  
-Heu, Ricky, il y a juste un petit problème, je n'ai pas commandé ça ! dit Caroline en poussant son assiette.  
  
-Oui madame, vous avez commandé ça. C'est marqué juste ici.  
  
-Caroline, vous avez.  
  
Harry arrêta en voyant le regard que Caroline lui lança.  
  
-Mais je ne voulais pas ça. Rapportez ça à la cuisine. Je veux moi aussi des doigts de poulet.  
  
-Très bien madame, répondit Ricky, frustré.  
  
Caroline ricana.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda Drago.  
  
-Je fais le même coup à chaque fois que je viens ! Et il ne comprend toujours pas que je rigole ! Bon mangez vite avant qu'il ne revienne, moi, je n'ai pas trop faim.  
  
Drago et Harry mangèrent rapidement.  
  
-Maintenant, dit Caroline en sortant du magasin, nous allons louer des films au dépanneur.  
  
Tous allèrent au petit dépanneur du coin pour louer des films.  
  
-Choisissez des films, je vais acheter de la bière ! Dit Caroline en partant dans la direction des drugstores.  
  
-Tu sais que Caroline est vraiment très bizarre, mais vraiment trop « cool », dit Harry. Elle a quel âge ?  
  
-Environ 21 ans, dit Drago qui regardait les films sur l'étagère.  
  
-21 ans ? Et toi tu as 16 ans ! Tu peux quasiment sortir avec, déclara Harry, émerveillé.  
  
-Tu peux pas te mêler de tes affaires un peu ?! demanda Drago en lui faisant de gros yeux.  
  
-Wai, wai. Si on prenait un film d'horreur ! J'aime avoir peur. Ah ! Mais non ! J'ai déjà peur, juste a être avec toi là.  
  
-Très comique. Si tu cherches la bagarre et bien tu l'as trouvée Potter, dit Drago et se retournant vers Harry.  
  
-Je rigolais, voyons.  
  
-Wai mais ton rigolage, tu sais où tu peux le mettre.  
  
Caroline arriva avec une caisse de 24 de Molson Dry.  
  
-Bon vous avez choisi vos films ? Demanda Caroline.  
  
Drago et Harry prirent deux films de peur. Sur le chemin du retour, ils virent Dudley en train de battre, encore, un enfant. C'était dommage qu'ils n'aient pas le droit d'utiliser la magie sinon Drago lui en aurait fait voir de toutes les couleurs! Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Caroline était partie faire du pop corn pendant que Drago et Harry se servaient une bière, que Caroline leur avait proposé. Caroline arriva pas longtemps après, accompagnée d'un beau bol de pop corn. Pendant que Drago s'était avancé pour voir la télévision de plus près encore une fois, Caroline lui demanda d'ouvrir la télévision. Après de graves tentatives d'ouvrir la télévision, et de tous les rires de Harry et Caroline, Drago décida tristement d'arrêter de chercher une place où il pouvait l'allumer. En se tournant de côté, Drago accrocha un des petits boutons qui était sur la télévision. Tout d'un coup, elle s'alluma. Drago fit un bon de 3 mètres avant d'atterrire par terre. Drago vit encore des gens bouger, comme avant. C'était sûrement les personnes dont parlait Harry. Caroline l'avertit de pas rester trop prêt de la télévision. Alors Drago alla s'asseoir à côté de Harry, pour regarder le film.  
  
Drago était vraiment émerveillé par ce machin truc là. Il écouta attentivement le film, les yeux grand ouvert, avec la bouche ouverte également. Caroline et Harry ne purent s'empêcher de rire.  
  
Le téléphone sonna. Drago arrêta de regarder la télévision et regarda partout. Il se demandait où venait ce bruit. Caroline sauta du sofa et alla répondre au téléphone. Elle revint un air triste affiché sur son joli visage.  
  
-Je dois y aller. Mon patron m'a appelé et il y a une urgence. Je vais revenir dans deux heures à peu près. Soyez sage.  
  
Drago et Harry restèrent silencieusement à regarder leur film.  
  
« À quoi il pense ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de mijoter ? Il prépare sûrement un mauvais coup pour me plaquer sur le tapis. Maintenant qu'on est seul, il a une bonne occasion. Je vais me mettre sur mes gardes. On ne sait jamais avec lui. Il pourrait me sauter dessus et commencer à me lancer toutes sortes de sorts. C'est un fou Potter. Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? » pensa Drago.  
  
« Vraiment, Drago n'a pas changé, il a toujours son attitude de supérieur.. Mais je vais le faire changer. Je me demande à quoi il pense. Il a l'air vraiment songeur.. Oh ! Son visage se crispe. C'est pas bon signe. Il doit avoir une idée derrière la tête. Bon c'est le moment de lui parler, on est seul les deux. Je ne croirais jamais ça un jour, que j'aide Drago Malfoy, le gars qui agaçait mes amis et moi depuis 6 ans. Mais bon, depuis que je sais ce qu'il ressent, je ne mets plus ça sur son dos mais sur celui de son père et de sa mère. Ce n'est sûrement pas de sa faute. Son père lui a sûrement infligé des ordres et il devait obéir s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Enfin, il n'est pas mort mais il a été envoyé chez des moldus, c'est encore plus grave pour lui sûrement. » pensa Harry en continuant de manger du pop corn.  
  
-Alors Drago, tu es bien installé ici ? commença Harry, avec une voie douceureuse.  
  
-Hum. Wai pourquoi ?  
  
« Voilà, il commence à parler de n'importe quoi, mais quand je vais avoir le dos tourné, il va me sauter dessus. » pensa encore Drago.  
  
-Pour savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez toi Malfoy? Des choses intéressantes ?  
  
-Pourquoi tu me poses ces questions ?  
  
-Je veux en savoir plus sur toi, j'ai pas le droit ?  
  
-Oui. Mais si c'est pour me ridiculiser, oublie ça, dit Drago, en continuant de regarder la télévision.  
  
-Non, non. Tu vois, tu me connais très mal. Si quelqu'un me ridiculise, je vais le ridiculiser à son tour mais s'il ne m'a rien fait, je ne lui ferait rien. Simple non ?  
  
-Mwai. Bon principe. Si tu commences à me faire quoi que se soit, tu vas voir, tu vas regretter d'être né Potter !  
  
-Même chose pour toi.  
  
Harry tendit sa main à Drago. Drago la lui serra. Il n'avait rien à perdre.  
  
-Alors tu réponds à ma question ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Ha ! Oui. Et bien, j'aimais bien faire mes devoirs, lire un peu. Sinon, mon père me demandais de l'aider dans ses travaux pour le ministère. Enfin, il me donnait tout le travail. Ce n'était pas trop difficile mais il y en avait beaucoup. Ma mère me demandait de faire des téléphones pour arranger les choses et tout le tralala.  
  
-Mais vous n'avez pas un domestique à la maison vous ?  
  
-Oui, mais ils disent que ce n'est pas suffisant. J'en reviens pas que je parle de ça avec toi, Potter. Ça me fait bizarre.  
  
-Mais du bien aussi ?  
  
-Oui, aussi. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant tes vacances avec les moldus ?  
  
-Pas grands choses. Il me demande eux aussi de faire toutes les tâches ménagères, sinon je fais mes devoirs en cachette. C'est vraiment pas amusant. Qu'est-ce que ça te tente de faire ?  
  
-N'importe quoi d'intéressant, dit Drago.  
  
-N'importe que d'intéressant, hum. dit Harry en réfléchissant. Je sais ! Suis moi.  
  
Drago suivit Harry dans la cuisine. Harry fouilla dans les armoires. Il cherchait quelque chose. Enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et prit plein de bouteilles de toutes sortes, les mit sur l'armoire et sortit deux verres.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter ?  
  
-On va rigoler un peu ! Je suis tanné de rien faire de spécial.  
  
Il versa plusieurs mélanges ensemble qui contenaient de l'alcool et donna un verre à Drago. Ce dernier le but d'un coup.  
  
-Wah! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dedans ?! File-m-en un autre !  
  
Pendant 30 minutes, ils burent et burent, juste avant que Drago se rappelle que Caroline allait sûrement arriver bientôt.  
  
-Tu crois qu'on a trop bu ? demanda Drago en essayant de marcher jusque dans sa chambre pour se cacher.  
  
-J'en suis sûr., répliqua Harry qui le suivait.  
  
Drago s'effondra sur le lit, suivi de Harry qui se coucha juste à côté de lui.  
  
-Tu sais, il fait froid ce soir, dit Harry en se blottissant contre Drago.  
  
-Tu as bien raison Harry.  
  
Puit les deux choux dormirent paisiblement l'un et l'autre dans les bras.  
  
10 minutes plus tard, Caroline entra dans la maison. Elle vit toutes les bouteilles vides dans la cuisine et monta rapidement dans la chambre de Drago. Elle fut surprise de voir ce qu'elle voyait. Peut-être que son fils adoptif préférait les garçons ou était-ce simplement l'effet de la boisson? A cette pensée, elle les habilla et ferma doucement la porte. Elle arborait maintenant un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Dsl pour le problème que j'ai eu avec le chapitre 5 hier... J'espère que là il va être correct [Je vais regarder avant ;)] Une petite Review me ferait grandement plaisir =o)) Et merci à tous ceux qui me reviewent.  
  
Un gros merci à Kamiko pour avoir corriger tous les chapitres =o) Je suis vraiment contente! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beucoup!  
  
Pounkska () 


	6. Chapitre 6

Me revoici, en retard... Vraiment désolée... Disons que je n'avais pas d'imagination depuis un moment. J'espère que vous me pardonnez... Ce chapitre est un peu petit mais il y a de gros paragraphes non ? Lol ! Bon voici les réponses aux reviews [J'en ets eu beaucoup! Merci!!!]  
  
Yannick : Ce n'est pas trop grave, la suite ne s'envolera pas !  
  
Coccinelle : Marshi J Voici la suite !  
  
Piok : Espérons que la suite va être tout aussi bonne ! ;)  
  
Sirie-Stefie : Voici la suite !  
  
Kim14 : Merci.  
  
Lulune : je crois que le problème est réglé, en tous cas, ça m'a fait vraiment chnoute tu sais ! lol C'est parce que vous ne me connaissez pas ;) Je ne suis pas là pour montrer ma folie dans mon histoire lol!!  
  
Jenali : Merci beaucoup, J'apprécie que tu l'aimes. Pour le couple, il va sûrement arriver bientôt... Disons que je ne prévois pas vraiment mes chapitres en avance ;) Mais je vais essayer de la mettre rapidement.  
  
Shenna : Merci. Wai j'ai vu ça qu'il y en avait plusieurs qui avait des problèmes d'écriture... C'est plate ça...  
  
Caroline Black : Je crois bien que les chapitres sont corrigés :P En tous cas, là ils sont corrigés et publiés ! Et désolée si je fais mes chapitres courts mais c'est mon style... Je les fais toujours courts...  
  
Anadrielle : Lol!!! Merci! J'essai de faire Caroline Cool. J'ai pris sa personnalité sur un de mes professeurs qui s'appelle justement Caroline. Elle est vraiment cool. Je ne voulais pas d'une mère trop sévère et en plus, là, elle est très jeune. Et j'espère que la suite va te plaîre J  
  
Cho3 : et bien le problème est réglé, je ne sais pas si tu as été la revoir mais voici la suite en prime !!  
  
Alfa : Bien sûr qu'il va y avoir de la romance entre Drago et Harry. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.  
  
Lululle : Merci fidèle Lululle !  
  
Merci toujours à ma fidèle correctrice : Banana Moon [kimiko06@@wanadoo.fr]!!  
  
Petit mot de Kimiko : Si vous recherchez une beta lectrice n'hésitez pas !  
  
-----***----  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla le premier. Le soleil était levé et éclairait la petite chambre bleu ciel. Sa tête lui faisait très mal... Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu monter dans sa chambre, il ne se souvenait pas aussi ce qu'il était arrivé la veille quand Caroline était partie et qu'il était resté seul avec Harry.   
  
Il réussit à se souvenir d'une bribe qu'il aurait pu faire la soirée passée : Harry avait sorti toutes les bouteilles et ils avaient commencé à boire... C'était sûrement pour cela que Drago avait un mal de chien qu'on ne pouvait pas imaginer et qu'il ne se rappelait pas de sa soirée.   
  
Le Serpentard se demandait quand est-ce qu'Harry était parti la veille, ou peut-être était-il resté dormir ici ? Il essaya de faire passer son mal de crâne et en se massant les tempes. La journée s'annonçait très belle. Un beau ciel bleu et un soleil bien brillant commençaient à pointer leur nez. Heureusement que Caroline avait une piscine. Il faisait en plus très chaud dans la chambre de Drago. Il enleva les couvertures de sur lui qui avaient l'air de peser une tonne, pour avoir moins chaud. Il fut surpris en voyant que quelqu'un était couché sur lui ! Le jeune homme se laissa retomber dans son lit, avec un gros soupir, de peur et de surprise... Qu'avait-il fait hier soir ? Avait-il couché avec Potter ? Sûrement pas, ils étaient toujours habillés... Drago passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux plein de gèle. Que faire maintenant ? Harry avait l'air de bien dormir.   
  
" Drago, si tu veux aller aux toilettes, il faut que tu le réveilles ! Et s'il n'est pas content, il n'avait qu'à pas se coucher sur moi ! "   
  
D'un geste brusque, il souleva Harry. Ce dernier grommela quand il retomba lourdement sur le lit. Avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit, Drago était parti direction les toilettes !  
  
Harry se leva avec difficulté du lit, en s'étirant bien sans aucune retenue. Il ne se posa pas de question. Il avait juste bien dormi et ça le satisfaisait. Il descendit les escaliers pour grignoter un morceau mais quand il entra dans la salle à manger, il fut surpris en voyant le petit déjeuner déjà préparé. C'était sûrement Caroline qui avait préparé le déjeuné pour eux avant de partir travailler. Une petite note était sur la table :   
  
" Bonjour vous deux ! J'espère que vous avez bien dormi. Pas trop mal à la tête j'espère ? Je vous ai fait le petit déjeuné avant de partir. Passez une bonne journée et toi, Harry, tu devrais avertir ton oncle que tu as dormi ici. Si tu veux, tu peux rester encore ce soir. Faites attention à vous, Caroline. "   
  
Harry s'assit sur une des chaises et attendit Drago pour commencer à manger.   
  
Harry sursauta en voyant Drago entrer dans la salle à manger torse nu avec un caleçon noir et vert. Il était vraiment sexy. Harry se donna une tape mentale à la tête et commença à manger.   
  
Drago alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table. Il ne voulait absolument pas que Harry commence à parler de la soirée passée. Il était suffisamment gêné comme cela, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Le blondinet se demandait quand même ce que Potter en pensait... C'était vraiment dommage qu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées des autres. Il devait bien exister une formule magique, mais bien entendu, il n'avait pas le droit d'essayer... Il soupira.   
  
Personne ne parla pendant le petit déjeuné. Les deux garçons réfléchissaient. Aucun n'était d'humeur à insulter l'autre. C'était un bon commencement.   
  
La journée s'annonçait bien longue...  
  
" Au moins, pensa Drago, si Potter reste, il va me tenir compagnie. À part si on persiste à être comme ça toute la journée, ça ne changera pas grand chose... Il faudrait que je me " dégnaise " et que je lui parle, sinon, on en aura pas fini. "   
  
Drago se leva et prit le bol d'Harry qui avait terminé. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour ensuite faire la vaiselle. Harry vint le rejoindre pour l'aider.  
  
Pendant qu'il frottait une assiette avec une éponge, Drago regardait Harry du coin de l'oeil... Soudain, leur regard se croisa. Pendant un bon moment, ils se fixèrent, tout en continuant de laver et essuyer les ustensiles. Harry laissa un petit sourire naître au coin de ses lèvres. Drago ne put s'empêcher de ne pas sourire lui aussi. Harry fut assez surpris. Étonné qu'il est fait un sourire, même s'il était minuscule, et stupéfait de voir à quel point il pouvait être charmant avec. Drago se détacha du regard de Harry et se maudit   
  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de faire ça ? Surtout à Potter ? Peut-être que j'en avais besoin, pensa Drago. J'ai l'impression que c'est la seule personne qui est prête à m'écouter. Je devrais peut-être... "  
  
-Ça fait combien de temps qu'on parle pas ? Hum... Si je regarde ce machin truc là avec les aiguilles que je crois être une hochloge...  
  
-Une horloge, reprit Harry.  
  
-C'est ce que je voulais dire, une hochloge, Ça fait environ 1h... J'en ai marre. Ça me stresse !!  
  
-Moi aussi. Une chance que tu l'ais fait remarquer.   
  
Drago déposa le verre sur le bord du lavabo et s'appuya contre l'armoire. Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux platines.   
  
-Tu as besoin de parler, si je ne me trompe pas, fit remarquer Harry en s'adossant à côté de lui.  
  
-Tu ne te trompes pas. Mais je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer avec ça... Tu dois avoir des choses certainement plus intéressantes à faire, que m'écouter râler.   
  
-C'est vrai, dit Harry avec un sourire sournois. Mais je crois que tu as besoin d'aide, et je voudrais bien t'écouter. Peut-être pas t'aider, après tout ce que tu m'as fait... Tu te souviens en deuxième année quand tu affirmais que je pouvais être pire que Dumbledore comme Directeur de Poudlard ?  
  
-C'est vrai... Mais attends minute, comment tu sais cela ? J'en avais parlé avec Crabbe et Goyle dans la salle commune !  
  
-Heu... Peu importe... Mais je pourrais en nommer encore des tonnes... Mais ça prendrait sans aucun doute toute la journée...  
  
-J'ai compris Potter... De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Comme tu dis, je t'ai fait trop de sales coups ! Je ne mérite pas que tu m'écoutes...  
  
-Tu viens d'avouer que tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal pendant les années précédentes !!! Cela vaut le pardon. C'est ce que j'attendais.  
  
-Quoi? Tu me pardonnes après tous ce que je t'ai fait ? Tu fais encore monsieur-j'ai-le-plus-gros-coeur-du-monde ? Comment je pourrais te croire ? Comment ça ce fait que tu changes d'avis comme ça ?  
  
-Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Et puis, tu veux que je te le dise ? Quand je t'ai vu dans le parc, c'est sûr, je voyais toujours le prétentieux monsieur Malfoy avec son sourire narquois. Mais après, quand tu m'as dit ce qui t'arrivait, je t'ai pris en pitié. Je sais que tu ne veux pas de ça, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un, et c'est moi. Tu as l'air de toujours avoir des problèmes et tu as du mal à t'en tirer. Tu as besoin de parler, mais personne n'est là, tout le monde voit ton autre façade alors... Chez moi se cache le héros du temps, et chez toi ton masque froid, le héros des turbulances. On se dissimule tous les deux derrière une facette qui n'est pas la nôtre. On a peur que quelqu'un voit notre vrai identité, nos sentiments. Dans le fond, je suis un être très sensible, qui ne veut pas être le héros, qui voudrait démontrer des fois ce qu'il ressent, pour que le monde réalise que je ne suis pas celui qu'il croit. Toi aussi, tu me crois le héros des temps, le survivant, le champion quoi ?! Mais moi je sais que toi tu n'es pas ce que tu démontres et j'aimerai trouver ton fond, ton vrai. Je crois que je ne me trompe pas.   
  
Drago ne savait pas quoi dire. Harry avait parfaitement raison. Ils se ressemblaient et il ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Peut-être que Harry avait déjà sa confiance... Mais Drago ne savait pas trop quoi faire... Ça semblait si louche...  
  
----***---  
  
Bon, un autre chapitre... J'ai eu beucoup mais beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Il est vraiment mais vraiment pas super. C'est le chapitre le moins bon à date. Mais laissez moi des petites reviews pour que j'en sache mieux !!  
  
Sandra 


End file.
